Final Fantasy Loud
by RCurrent
Summary: Se ha abierto la llave entre Humanos y Dragones, mientras estos se destruían, el mal aprovechaba de aniquilarlos, La magia vuelve, los mitos se harán realidad, Solo aquella descendiente y encarnación de la antigua Maga de Hielo que los encarceló podrá uniros e ir a por el verdadero enemigo, Solo ella y sus hermanas y hermano pueden terminar con esto. (Crossover con Final Fantasy)
1. Prologo I

**FINAL FANTASY LOUD**

 _Me alegro de verte, Bienvenidos a una nueva historia de parte de mi, ojalá les guste, este es, en fanfiction, oficialmente el primer crossover que hago, siendo de **The Loud House** con la famosa saga de **Final Fantasy** , no podía quitarme de la cabeza una historia de TLH de tipo fantasía y como Me estoy pasando el 6 mientras escribo esto, pensé que Final Fantasy sería el universo con la temática indicada para este caso, además de que también pondré uno que otro elemento de dicha saga para serle un poco más "Fiel", bueno, de pequeño me gustaron los RPGs, y este me ha enganchado bien como un pescado en un puerto pesquero, ojalá lo disfruten._

 _Mi primer Fic: Remolino Blanco fue bien recibido, no como si fuera un exitaso, fue una grata bienvenida para mi, estoy muy agradecido a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a dicho fic mío, esta nueva historia es mi nueva promesa, como dije, ojalá les pueda gustar, se aceptan OCs si desean que los agregue más adelante si piensan que quedarían bien en la trama, además de que cada personaje que aparezca por primera vez le dejaré una pequeña introducción y luego su nombre, bueno en Final Fantasy 6 también pasaba eso y se le mostraba el nombre que también se le podía cambiar a un personaje._

 _Disclamre: Loud House es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Final Fantasy es propiedad de Square-Enix, El objetivo de esta historia es solo entretener._

* * *

 _Una vez existió un lugar al que todos conocían como **Fábula,**_ _Un reino medieval, Fantástico, oculto en medio del pacífico, habitado por múltiples criaturas, las cuales habían llegado a este mundo producto de la pérdida de la creencia de la magia cuando llegó la ilustración francesa._

 _Pero hace mucho tiempo, en toda la tierra, ahora siendo el mundo humano, estas criaturas llenaban el globo, eran varias, Hadas, Goblins, Ogros, Trolls, Kalkus, Anchimallens, Chocobos, Gnomos y Espectros Helados_

 _Sin embargo, De todas ellas, existían 2 que se volvieron las 2 razas más poderosas, las dos primeras creadas por **El,** El que creo todo, fueron sus mayores creaciones._

 _Primero: **Los Dragones** , Seres de aspecto reptil, alados cuando emprendían el vuelo, dotados de magia elemental, aliento de fuego, hielo y tierra, y lo más importante, Piel impenetrable, ningún arma mortal o Divina puede penetrarla, Excepto el llamado **Mithril Rojo.** En Fábula, habían tierras ricas en este mineral._

 _Y luego: **Los Humanos,** Aspecto simple, no eran dotados de magia como las hadas, los Goblins o los Kalkus, ni fuerza como los Ogros o los Trolls; o al menos eso era lo que aparentaban a simple vista, además de ser muy hábiles en la maquinaria y la química, tenían la capacidad de adquirir magia al pasar por un proceso de "trascender": Morir y reaparecer con un cuerpo nuevo, en este estado, los Humanos poseían un poder de magia increíblemente poderoso._

 _Los Dragones y los Humanos competían constantemente, pues ambas razas eran igualmente poderosas._

 _Sin embargo, las cosas entre ambos llegaron a volverse insostenibles._

 _Y por el manto de la raza más poderosa, los humanos y los dragones entraron en guerra: La guerra del manto._

 _Durante cientos de años duró._

Los Dragones arrasaron las ciudades humanas con una fuerza abrumadora, con sus poderes del fuego, el Hielo y tierra, además de su impenetrable piel, no había nada que detuviera su avance como los herederos del manto.

Pero cuando todo parecía perdido, una joven maga de hielo, Rubia con las puntas de sus mechones blancas, portadora de un poderoso cetro de Hielo, enseñó a los humanos acerca del Mithril Rojo, descubrieron como crear armas capaces de penetrar su piel impenetrable ni por un arma divina.

Gracias a eso, también enseñó a otros sus habilidades del hielo, creo a los Guerreros herreros y muchos caballeros pasaron a luchar a su lado.

Gracias a eso, los Humanos derrotaron a los Dragones y La maga, como acto de misericordia, creo un mundo donde ellos pudieran vivir en paz, aislados de los humanos.

Creaste el mundo de Fábula para dejar atrás la guerra, pero esa siempre te perseguirá hasta que las deudas sean saldadas y los errores arreglados y enmendados, no hagas que los hijos sean juzgados por los delitos de sus padres o el ciclo se repetirá

La leyenda de aquella maga de Hielo se expandió a toda la tierra media, se hizo leyenda, y después un mito pagano.

 _Con el tiempo, más con la llegada de la Ilustración, la creencia de seres fantásticos fue cayendo en picada, hasta que no tuvieron más que auto-exiliarse también a donde fueron los dragones._

 _14000 años se han cumplido, ¿que es de Fábula ahora? aislada en parte, se puede entrar, pero no salir, uno que otro avión o barco llegan a caer en esa tierra y nunca más se sabe de ellos._

 _O al menos eso dicen las leyendas._

 _O nadie sabe después._

 _O simplemente ellos nos saben si murieron o algo más_

 _Una profecía dice que un día, el sello que divide a Fábula y a La tierra se romperá, y ambos mundos volverán a unirse, haciendo que los Dragones y los seres fantásticos que acompañaron a los humanos en su andar por la tierra, vuelvan a verse, para iniciar una nueva guerra._

 _¿Será acaso alguien capaz de evitarlo siquiera antes de que haga tarde?_

* * *

- _Enano, ¿Cuando estará Listo ese generador?_

 _-Para tu Información, Soy un Gnomo, Que es muy distinto, y ya casi, habría terminado más si fueran más pacientes, el Mithril Rojo no es un metal que se puede usar fácilmente en cuanto a maquinaria, incluso para nosotros es muy difícil tratarlo._

 _-Sabes que a su alteza, **Marryah** , No le gusta esperar, y menos cuando tenemos a nuestro alcance un procesador de Mithril artificial. Con eso, Los dragones podremos romper la barrera alrededor de este continente en medio del mar, y atacar a los Humanos._

 _-Rayos! Lo sé, pero por favor, tengan algo de paciencia, casi termino._

 _-..._

 _-...¡Listo! Ouch!_

 _-A un lado, enano, seré Yo quien haga la prueba._

 _-¡Espera, no bajes el interruptor con fuerza o lo romperás!_

- **Crash.-** Sonó la palanca al romperse y la máquina comenzó a hacer cosas raras y comenzó a brillar.

 _-¡RAYOS! ¡¿Que has hecho ahora, enano?!_

 _-¡Yo no hice nada, Te dije que la bajaras con cuidado!_

La tierra tembló, y desde ese lugar, una luz ascendió a los cielos.

- _¡Rayos! La reina nos arrancará los intestinos, o peor, nos llevará a sus cámaras de tortura y convertirnos en otro de sus guerreros psicópatas._

 _-¡Mejor me largo de aquí! ¡Parece que Está trayendo algo consigo!_

La llave de ambos mundos e ha abierto de manera incompleta y un fenómeno en el mundo humano se va presentar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo momento, en Royal Woods, Michigan, Estados unidos, En una casa se hacía un fuerte ruido de costumbre esos fines de semana, Dicha casa era muy conocida por sus vecinos por una sencilla razón: 11 hermanos, 10 chicas y un chico, una gran familia que ya era bastante conocida por su ruido y cada uno de sus integrantes.

-Hijo.-Llamó la matriarca de la familia a su único hijo, un niño de 11 años con pecas y camisa naranja, destacando por su blanco cabello. El cual estaba leyendo su cómic desde su habitación.

-¡si, Mamá!-respondió.

-¿Podrías ir a sacar la basura?

-Enseguida.

El chico se levantó de la cama y se puso de pie para ir a tomar las bolsas.

 ** _Único varón entre 10 chicas, de blancos cabellos, no debe ser subestimado por su apariencia, ni siquiera el lo sabe, pero es mucho más de lo que aparenta._**

 ** _LINCOLN._**

-Lincoln.-Dijo su Madre.-Las bolsas están en la cocina.

-Si.-Dijo Lincoln.-Gracias, mamá.

El chico se movió a la cocina, pasando por el vestíbulo y notando a su hermana mayor hablando por teléfono...para variar.

-Lincoln.-Dijo su hermana mayor.-¿a donde vas?

 ** _Mayor de los hermanos, puede que parezca solamente una buena para nada malhumorada, pero en el fondo, esconde un frágil corazón que vela por la seguridad y el bienestar de sus hermanas y hermano menores._**

 ** _LORI_**

-Ah, Lori.-Dijo Lincoln.-Voy a sacar la basura, pues mamá me lo pidió, ¿por que?

-No importa.-Dijo.-Literalmente has lo que quieras, solo asegúrate de que no olvides alguna.

-Pues...Gracias.-Dijo y fue a la cocina para tomar las bolsas.

Tomó un par de bolsas más para guardarlas todas y tener más grosor, las que tenían basura las metió sobre las vacías y tubo un total de 3 bolsas que sacar, empezó con la primera, afuera, un vehículo pequeño pasó frente a el conducido por 2 rubias idénticas, excepto por su forma de vestir, una llevaba un vestido rosa con corona y la otra, un overol con una gorra.

 _ **Gemelas idénticas y la vez opuestas, pueden pelear mucho pero cuando se trata de luchar a mano, son uno de los mejores dúos con los que se puede contar al enfrentar al Enemigo.**_

 _ **LANA**_

 _ **LOLA**_

-Wow, cuidado, chicas.-Pidió Lincoln.-Estoy sacando la basura y casi ensucian el camino.

Sin más siguió su camino al patio delantero, aunque dedujo que a Lana después se le ocurriría hurgar ahí, típico de su hermanita. Dejó allí la basura y volvió a su casa para buscar las 2 restantes, topándose con su cuarta hermana mayor cuando recogió la segunda.

-Hola, Lincoln.-Dijo la comediante.-Oye ¿por que el pollo cruzó el camino?-Dijo haciendo nuevamente otro de sus chistes malos, aunque en este caso, Lincoln no le agradaba sacar la basura, pero tampoco quería tenerla adentro, podría decirse que Luan le alegró la labor con su chiste, aunque no fuera bueno.

-No lo sé.-Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Para no quedar hecho pollo, Ja ja ja, ¿Entiendes?

-Si, supongo, Gracias hermana, Me has alegrado el día y la labor.

-Sabes que me gusta ver sonreír a la gente.

 ** _Tal vez sus chistes sean malos y actúe casi de forma maniática en el día de bromas, pero en realidad es una chica divertida y alegre que tiene como objetivo compartir sonrisas con los demás._**

 ** _LUAN._**

-Espero que no tardes mucho, quisiera que me ayudaras después con algunos materiales que tengo en mis negocios.

-Seguro, Luan.-Dijo Lincoln.

* * *

Luego de recoger la última bolsa de basura, se detuvo a descansar debajo del árbol del patio trasero, miró al cielo bajo las hojas del árbol, el sol brillaba con intensidad en aquel día de invierno, uno de los primeros para ser exacto, aunque no era muy usual los días soleados en esa época, eran agradables de ver, suspiró al sentir la satisfacción que llevaba el hacer el trabajo inmediatamente en vez de después o posponerlo, era una grata sensación hacerlo de una vez para tener el resto del día libre.

-Hey, Hermano.-La llamó su tercera hermana mayor, amante del rock y que solía cantarle canciones de cuna cuando era bebé y que hizo de su primer concierto inolvidable.

 _ **Puede parecer una rebelde sin familiaridad con el amor, pero su pasión por la música y estando con sus hermanos demuestran un lado que no siempre uno tiene la suerte de ver.**_

 _ **LUNA.**_

-Hola, Luna.-Dijo el chico de blancos mechones.-¿que haces?

-te vi sin hacer nada, ¿todo en orden?

-Ah, ó.-solo estaba tomando un descanso, tuve que sacar la basura y preferí hacerlo ya en vez de solo dar la hora.

-ohh, muy bien hecho, bro.-le felicitó su hermana Rockera.-Buena forma de ahorrarte los trabajos más fastidiosos.

Bufó con una risa.-Y que lo digas, hermana.-

Fue entonces cuando, sin previo aviso, una helada ventisca les hizo temblar, a pesar de que solo fue en un instante, Fue suficientemente helada como para hacer que se cruzaran de brazos para evitar el frío. En un día como ese, un viento helado era bastante raro, aunque no parecía como si fuera importante.

-Brr, que fue eso.-Quiso saber Luna.

-Quizás pronto se pondrá helado, deberíamos volver a entrar.-Sugirió Lincoln.

-¿Empezará a nevar?-Quiso saber la segunda mayor de la familia quien había estado ahí afuera sin que ellos 2 lo notaran.

 _ **Puede que no sea la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero su talento para la moda y su gran y puro corazón la convierten en una mariposa en medio de tinieblas y cavernas para aquellos que viven en el peor de los tormentos.**_

 _ **LENI**_

-Leni, ¿Desde cuando nos estabas oyendo?-Preguntó Luna.

-Solo estaba caminando y entonces los vi, fue entonces cuando se cubrieron, ¿tienen frío?

-Un poco.-Dijo Lincoln.-Recién sopló un viento helado, como de nieve.

-¿En serio? Pero si es un bonito día como para que se ponga a nevar.

-¡Sis!-Alertó Luna.-Tu...tu mano.

-¿Que? ¿que tiene que ver mi mano?

-Mirala, está congelada.

La rubia miró su mano, y precisamente, desde su muñeca, su dorsal completo y las raíces de sus dedos sin contar las puntas, estaban escarchadas y congeladas, pero curiosamente Leni no sentía frío o incapacidad de mover su mano a pesar de estar congelada, lo que para sus hermanos era extraño.

-Es verdad.-Dijo sorprendida.-Pero no recuerdo haber metido mi mano al congelador.-Dijo al tiempo en que el hielo se desprendía de su mano, dejándola como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Hermana, ¿desde cuando sabes hacer eso?

-¿Se hacer eso?

Lincoln estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando sus padres los llamaron para cenar.

-Niños, Hora de cenar.-Dijo su padre.-Además entren rápido, se está poniendo helado.

 _La temperatura bajaba, nubes se empezaron a formar, el inverno ha llegado._

* * *

En el comedor, la familia cenó junta, Las gemelas claramente discutiendo por un plato, Lori comentando sus planes que desea hacer con Bobby, Leni contando acerca de moda, Lynn había comentado que un chico amante del baloncesto la había superado en casi todos los deportes, sus padres le dijeron que no buscara problemas o le prohibirían entrenar durante meses, Lucy habló a Lincoln de su nuevo poema que escribió, Luan seguía con su rutina de bromas y Lisa comentando el extraño fenómeno climático que se presentó de repente.

-Hace un par de minutos atrás las temperaturas ambientales en toda la ciudad bajaron drásticamente y poco a poco comenzó a soplar el viento con algo de nieve, mi hipótesis de un cambio climático catastrófico podría ser cierta de no ser porque en ninguna otra parte que en nuestra ciudad se está dando este extraño fenómeno.

 ** _Su inteligencia es tal que hace a algunos lleguen a dudar de que se trata solamente de una niña de 4 años, aunque su expresión sea seria, sigue siendo una pequeña niña que ama a su familia con todo su corazón._**

 ** _LISA_**

-Espera, Lisa, ¿como sabes del resto del estado?

-Sencillo.-dijo acomodando sus lentes.-hacke uno de los satélites climáticos permitiéndome ver el estado climático del mundo sin restricciones lo que me permitirá monitorear el clima.

-¿Y a ti desde cuando te interesa lo del clima?-Preguntó Lori.

-Desde que los veranos se volvieron odiosamente calurosos y el extraño fenómeno invernal de hace poco que acabo de mencionar.-Aclaró La pequeña genio.

-Uf, hace frío.-Dijo la madre de la familia sosteniendo a la pequeña Lily.-Cariño, ¿podrías encender la chimenea?

-Claro, Querida.-Dijo su Marido. Yendo al vestíbulo para encender la chimenéa

Lynn padre puso un par de leña que había sacado del garaje, se sobó un poco y tembló ya que entonces el viento helado comenzó a aumentar.

-Brrr, Esto se pone cada vez más frío.-Pensó en voz alta.-Llevaré la leña pronto, Brr, uff, uf, Que frío...

La ventisca se intensificó, Lynn padre se apresuró en entrar con la leña antes de que se enfriara más el ambiente, llegó justo a tiempo para ver a su familia cerrar las ventanas, obviamente terminaron de cenar, ahora lo importante era evitar que entrara el frío.

Lynn Sr puso la leña, y encendió un fósforo, el primero se apagó por el viento.

-Uff.-Sopló Lynn Sr mientras tomaba un segundo fósforo y esta vez lo puso en la leña, esperando a que encendiera.

Dio resultado.

Se dirigió a preparar algo de café y chocolate caliente para el frío inusual que estaba haciéndose presente, mientras los hermanos comenzaron a ver la televisión, precisamente en el pronóstico.

- _Royal Woods está comenzando a tener una extraña Ventisca que al parecer anuncia una fuerte tormenta de nieve, sin embargo, fuera de la ciudad sigue soleado con temperaturas frescas templadas, se está formando una extraña nube por toda la ciudad._

Rita miró por la ventana y, claramente una enorme nube negra, cargada de nieve, granizo y Frío estaba presente sobre royal woods, el granizo comenzó a caer, el viento helado del norte polar invadió de tal forma que llegó a penetrar dentro de las casas, por poco y el fuego de la chimenea se apaga.

-Que está pasando, literalmente esto no es normal.-Dijo Lori, entumida igual que sus hermanos.

-Esto tiene que ser algo nuevo en los fenómenos climáticos.

-No, estoy seguro que esto no es para nada natural.

- _El frío descendió hasta temperaturas contra todo pronóstico, les recomendamos a la gente no salir de casa y que haga todo lo posible para conservar calor._

-Chicos.-Dijo Lana.-¡Miren, Afuera!

Al voltear, entre el cielo de los vientos helados de invierno, a pesar de las constantes ventiscas y difícilmente de ver por el granizo, sobre el centro de la ciudad, un agujero en forma de vórtice entre las nubes se creó, un trueno en forma de hielo penetró en la plaza central del pueblo, congelando a su alrededor cercano.

Otros más salieron, cruzando el cielo hasta llegar a los bordes de Royal Woods, penetrando por debajo.

La tierra tembló.

Los bordes de donde los "rayos helados" arrancaban en conjunto a la ciudad hielo formaron donde tocaban.

La tierra comenzó a temblar más fuerte.

La electricidad se fue.

La gente aterrada pudo notar como la nueve de tormenta de hielo se estaba acercando. No, eso no era posible.

Una única explicación que solo los habitantes de los bordes la respuesta tenían, presenciando ante sus ojos mientras la ventisca, el granizo, la nieve y el frío seguían alimentando la furia de la tormenta.

La tormenta había arrancado del suelo a la ciudad y la elevaba hasta su "ojo de la tormenta"

El sonido de los truenos retumbó en los testigos en sus oídos.

El temor helaba la sangre como el frío lo hacía por fuera, la gente no sabía que hacer, algunos intentaron saltar, pero en los bordes, los "truenos de hielo" los devolvieron adentro de un manotazo. La gente solo podía presenciar como en el ojo una luz colmada de relámpagos se iluminaba cada vez más.

- _¡¿Que está pasando?!_

 _-¿Acaso es el fin del mundo?_

 _-¡No podemos salir, Estamos atrapados!_

 _-¡¿Que es esa cosa?!_

Los corazones de los humanos de Royal Woods solo dibujaban miedo y desesperación en esos momentos, desde afuera de la ciudad, como si de una escena de película se tratara, el enorme pedazo de tierra que sostenía a la ciudad se elevaba por los aires siendo agarrado por los relámpagos de Hielo desde los bordes y debajo.

Hasta que la nube siguió elevando a la ciudad hasta que se la tragó en el cielo, con un fuerte estruendo de relámpagos como nunca se había escuchado ni hecho por el mítico Thor.

La ciuidad desapareció.

* * *

 _Cuando los Humanos volvieran a Fábula, Los dragones volverían a la tierra._

 _La guerra es inminente._

 _Por el destino de Humanos, Dragones y demás seres de los que solo hablan las leyendas del folklore._

 _Solo una descendiente de la legendaria maga de Hielo que los encarceló en otro mundo, sería quien la reencarnaría en persona._

 _Solo ella, su familia, y todos los guerreros que tenga a su lado, la guerra podrá prevenir._

 _Es hora de que la magia vuelva en los humanos._

 _Es hora de volver a desenfundar la espada y el arco._

 _Ay de los corazones débiles e impuros._

 _Una batalla entre el bien y el mal, para evitar el cataclismo que consuma primero a Fábula y luego la tierra está a punto de llegar._

 _Humanos._

 _Dragones._

 _Todos._

 _Preparaos para la batalla._

* * *

No hagas que los hijos sean juzgados por los delitos de sus padres o el ciclo se repetirá

* * *

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 _FINAL FANTASY LOUD_

 _By: RCurrent_

* * *

 _Ok, Ok, sé que tengo otros trabajos que terminar, pero si pude terminar con Remolino Blanco, Un cómic muy Loud, y otros One-shots, tienen mi palabra que terminaré las otras historias que tengo, y esta también._

 _No pude resistirme más de no publicar esto, solo espero que el prólogo haya quedado Bien y les haya gustado_


	2. Prologo II

**FINAL FANTASY LOUD**

 _Me alegro de verte, bienvenidos a una nueva parte de Final Fantasy Loud, me he emocionado con esta historia, aunque aún no posee tantas visitas como esperé, tengo fe en que aumentarán, no puedo evitar seguir con esta historia, que puedo decir, Amo Final Fantasy, además quiero recalcar que aunque es un crossover de The Loud House con Final Fantasy, no es ningún universo que hemos visto en los juegos, pensé que, igual que la saga original, sea una historia completamente paralela, tanto al canon de Loud House, como la propia saga de Final Fantasy, aunque claramente tendrá elementos de ambas series, pero con un contexto propio, espero que les agrade la trama. Reitero que aún se aceptan OCs que pueda agregar a la historia si tienen alguno que crea que en esta historia se podría ver bien, no duden en decírmelo en la caja de Reviews o PM._

 _Sin más que decir, VAMOS ALLÁ._

* * *

 _Y la joven maga de hielo, una vez los dragones exiliados, clamó al creador para pedirle una petición estando sobre Fábula ella._

 _-He jugado a ser Dios, como castigo, solicito encargarme de vigilar este mundo y no poder salir jamás._

 _Una luz entre una furiosa nube de relámpagos cayó sobre la maga de hielo, pecó, pero en el corazón de aquella joven, El encontró nada más que vergüenza y arrepentimiento, pues había jugado con fuego._

 _y EL habló._

 _-El día en que los mundos vuelvan a enlazarse, tus descendientes de miles generaciones después de la tuya, tu imagen y semejanza se volverá, será tu reencarnación, ya que un enorme mal está corrompiendo a los dragones, como no haz querido destruirlos por la bondad de tu corazón, que por esa misma bondad, encárgate de salvarlos de aquel caótico mal._

 _La maga se puso de rodillas frente al creador sin dudar ni un solo segundo._

 _-Si he de reencarnar, que mi familia obtenga en valor de hacerle frente._

 _-Vuelve a la tierra, y abandona la magia por ahora, toda tu sangre obtendrá los poderes que una vez has usado cuando sea necesario._

 _Su destino era reencarnar, aquello que era sinónimo de castigo divino, fue perdonado por la honestidad de su corazón, dispuesta a cargar con ello a modo de penitencia, pero en si, el castigo era más bien un apoyo por sus puras intenciones de ayudar a la gente._

 _Con un simple gesto de bondad, una persona obtiene alegría en su corazón_

 _Ahora Los jugadores del Juego eran **Orden y Lujuria**_

* * *

Los vientos del Invierno soplaban a la brisa del aire.

El silbido de la ventisca helada anunciaban la llegada inminente de la estación del año donde la nieve y el hielo se han de presentar.

En el continente de **Aquilonen** , el más al norte de Fábula, una nube de tormenta de Hielo, Destructiva aparente, sus relámpagos de luz azul congelaban todo alrededor de donde golpeaban.

El viento helado se intensificó.

La tormenta un Vórtice a modo de ojo en la misma apareció.

Una enorme masa de tierra.

El gigantesco pedazo de suelo descendió siendo bajado por los truenos y relámpagos de la tormenta.

En el trozo, una ciudad con el descendió.

Una ciudad de Humanos al Reino llegó.

Y la maza de tierra al suelo llegó y recostada acabó.

.

.

Una brisa fresca acariciaba su rostro, implorando su desperar, ella abrió los ojos, Frente a ella un bello campo de algodón silvestre en Flor, un día nublado de nubes negras que, a simple vista, anunciaban la lluvia.

La joven de 13 años se levantó y vio que la ciudad, literalmente había cambiado.

 ** _Amante del deporte y el peligro, características claras de una aventurera, desde un incidente del pasado se ha comprometido especialmente con su familia a enmendar errores que llegue a cometer sin importar su vida._**

 ** _LYNN_**

La electricidad había desaparecido, los vehículos a motor se volvieron carruajes y carretas, la casa Loud era más grande de lo habitual, 3 pisos y en vez de un garaje, era lo que parecía un establo, solo que adentro estaría Vanzilla, había un largo carruaje un tanto deteriorado, pero sorprendentemente tenía las mismas características.

-¿Pero que...?-quería saber Lynn

No recordaba como terminó afuera de "su casa" solo recordaba la tormenta que acabó arrancando del suelo a la ciudad, y una luz para luego todo tornarse negro. Más tubo que esperar a verse a si misma.

Ahora ella vestía unas botas de metal, como las de los caballeros, junto con pantalones y Falda rojas, una camisa blanca sobre un peto de acero sin mangas y Guanteletes también de acero, acompañados con una Diadema o Tiara sobre su frente hecha de plata y decorada con algo de rojo para quizás combinar.

Sumado a ello, tenía un mazo Kanabo a un costado de su cintura.

-Wow!-Dijo sorprendida.-Me veo genial.

-¿Lynn?

La deportista volteo a ver a su hermano que la llamaba, quedó nuevamente con la boca abierta al ver que su hermano también estaba cambiado, usaba una bandana o cinta amarrada a su frente de color anaranjado como su camisa favorita, la cual estaba debajo de un peto de metal con hombreras y debajo de la camisa se veían mangas de cuero largas y Guanteletes, también con unas botas de invierno y una bufanda blanca ligera amarrada desde la nuca. llevando una espada Gladuis

-Lincoln, ¿Que llevas puesto?-Quiso saber su hermana.

-¿Yo? Tu también dímelo.-Replicó al ver también a su hermana vestida así.

Entonces vieron que no eran los únicos, al parecer, toda Royal Woods había adquirido un estilo Medieval-Industrial, las casas de concreto y madera se volvieron de adoquín, tablas y ladrillo, algunas hasta tenían paja como techo, bueno, si se habla de los barrios bajos.

Una que otra maquinaria se había vuelto una máquina a vapor, las estufas a gas volvieron as ser de leña, las calles nuevamente recubiertas de adoquines.

La gente comenzó a despertar, desconcertada, igual que los 2 hermanos Loud, Sorprendidos.

También vestidos de acuerdo al ambiente, nadie recordaba cuando se cambió, ni de donde habían sacado sus respectivos ropajes.

Además el cielo estaba nublado

-¿Que ha pasado?-Preguntó Lincoln.

-Yo también quisiera saber eso.-Dijo Lynn, a pesar de que aún se estaba admirando así misma.-Aunque admito que me veo bien.

-Lo mismo digo.-Dijo La Loud Princesa, que estaba vestida con un largo rosado, usando unas botas similares a las de sus hermanos, pero más ligeras y acompañadas de tacones cortos con el vestido cortado en la parte media para correr, sus guantes rosas estaban reforzados por guanteletes igual de largos de acero, además de llevar una corona de Hierro en su cabeza, sobra decir que vestía como una auténtica princesa de la edad media.

-Cielos, Lola.-Dijo Lincoln, Sorprendido.-Te vez...

-¡Fabulosa!-Dijo ella.-¡Esto es casi como un sueño Hecho realidad! Solo falta un castillo y un príncipe que se case conmigo.

-Pero si solo tenemos 6 Años, Lola.-Dijo su gemela, la cual aún usaba su gorra, solo que esta vez venía acompañada de una cota de malla sobre su camisa azul, guanteletes y un par de botas azules de nieve junto a un mazo de su talla.

-Déjame soñar una vez, Lana.-Se quejó Lola.

-Pues para mi es Literalmente una pesadilla.-dijo Lori, saliendo con el resto.-¿Como voy a poder seguir hablando con Bobby? Literalmente no pienso usar nuevamente pájaros para hablare y los telegramas duran días.

Lori Vestía un largo vestido cyan de manga corta que, al igual que Lola y algunas demás, su vestido se cortaba en la parte delantera, revelando una armadura completa visible en su parte de abajo que no estaba cubierta por la falda y las parte descubiertas de sus brazos.

-No sé, Lori.-Dijo su hermana, La cual vestía con un vestido similar al de su hermana, pero de color verde marino y solamente llevaba armadura en la parte de abajo, es decir sus pantalones, y tenía guanteletes completos, además de llevar una espada bastarda en su espalada que en parte era cubierta por su largo cabello Rubio.-Yo creo que nos vemos fabulosos.-Dijo para luego mirar a su alrededor.-Bueno, todos nos vemos geniales.

* * *

Desde las colinas circundantes a Kilómetros de la ciudad, una enorme escuadra de guerreros, de aspecto humano, pero con una notable piel ligeramente escamosa, cola, algunos tenían hasta cuernos en la frente, unos más notables que otros, recubiertos de armadura y alados, eran notificados por un centinela que, una vez la ciudad del cielo aterrizó, informó a sus compañeros Dragones luego de echarle un vistaso.

Humanos.

Cientos, Tal vez miles.

Una ciudad entera traída a este mundo.

- _Entonces la máquina de ese enano que le obligamos a construir realmente funcionó.-_ Dijo uno de los comandantes.

- _Parece que de cierta forma lo es.-_ Dijo su compañero.- _Pero en vez de abrir un portal que nos llevara a la tierra, trajo a una ciudad humana entera en su lugar._

 _-Entonces, ¿Atacamos?_

 _-Por supuesto, Ordenes de la reina: Maten a cualquier humano en cuanto lo vean._-Dijo su colega.- _así que, Matadlos.-_ dijo desenfundando la espada.

- _Avisaré a los generales._

 _-¿A...nuestros señores?-_ Dijo con temor.

 _-A los Mismos.-_ Aclaró su colega.- _ **Rynok, Artemisa, Ragnarok** y **Elijah** , nuestros 4 generales y Manos derecha de su alteza, Marryah._

* * *

Siguiendo con el aspecto, Luna usaba unas botas parecidas a las suyas, pero de metal color morado igual que su falda que ahora lucía de un aspecto más aristocrático aunque aún era corta, usaba guanteletes con los brazos expuestos, hombreras ligeras de metal para proteger su hombros y una camisa sin magna color morado igual que sus botas y falda, junto a ellas llevaba portando un hacha doble de verdad, la cual era ligera para que ella pudiera sostener. Como si eso fuera poco, aunque conservaba su peinado corto, a este se le añadía una coleta larga por atrás.

Luan llevaba una blusa amarilla de manga larga que se cortaba en donde llegaba su ombligo dejándolo visible mientras que este bajaba hasta donde empezaban sus piernas haciéndose falda, usaba pantalones cafés reforzados con armadura y en sus manos usaba guanteletes junto a un martillo de metal.

-Estos si que son métodos medievales, ¿Entienden?-Dijo la comediante, aunque no causó mucha risa de lo que ella esperaba.

-¿Será que retrocedimos en el tiempo?.-Sugirió Luna aquella posibilidad.

-Tonterías.-Dijo Lisa, La cual estaba vistiendo ahora con uno de sus vestidos con los que solía ir a ver la Ópera, pero con el añadido de que también usaba guanteletes y una diadema como la de Lynn, además de botas de hierro como armadura bajo su vestido.-Está científicamente comprobado de que los viajes en el tiempo son imposibles.

-¿Tienes alguna otra teoría?-Quiso saber Lynn.

-Propongo la teoría de que podríamos estar en un mundo alternativo al nuestro.-Dijo acomodando sus lente.-Esa tormenta arrancó la ciudad de la tierra y nos ha traído al parecer a través de una especie de portal.

- _Exacto, Querida, Un portal Mágico.-_ Dijo una voz madura aunque un tanto chillona, dejando ver a un anciano vestido con una túnica Cyan, más bajito que Lisa con una enorme barba y cejas que cubrían todo su rostro y siendo calvo con una verruga encima de su cabeza, además que iba con un bastón para caminar.

-Disculpe señor.-Dijo el Señor Lynn acercándose, vistiendo un terno verde oscuro del siglo XIX con pantalones formales, aunque también usaba guanteletes.-¿se puede saber quien es usted?

 _ **Pedazo de vejestorio que tiende a tratar a la verruga como una mascota suya, eso si, no querrás tenerlo como enemigo por las habilidades que posee, En serio, te reventaría en un santiamén.**_

 ** _VEHESTRO_**

-Whopsy!-dijo.-¿Donde están mis modales? Soy Vehestro Thioryn, un placer conocerle señor. Déjeme informaros que fueron transportados a Fábula, un mundo donde viven los Dragones en compañía de varios seres fantásticos.-Dijo el anciano de baja estatura, aunque en ese momento estaban lejos de creerle eso o tomarlo en serio.-Puedo ver que sois humanos todos en la ciudad.

-Pues si, ¿Como Literalmente no seríamos?-Dijo Lori.

-Mmhh, Mhhh.-Murmuró Vehestro acariciándose su barba.-Acabáis de llegar a este mundo...Eso es un problema grave para vosotros.-Esas palabras no daban una buena señal, y menos en un mundo en que simples ciudadanos humanos no conocían.

-¿Entonces estamos en otra dimensión?-Preguntó Lincoln.

-Más o menos.-Dijo el anciano.-De cierta forma, Fábula y la tierra están enlazadas, pero el puente que une ambos mundos esta cerrado...o al menos eso pensaba.

-Entonces busquemos la forma de que todos regresemos.

-Ha!, en Fábula se puede entrar pero no salir, niño.-Dijo Vehestro.-De haber una posibilidad de volver a la tierra, los Dragones ya la habrían reclamado y ustedes podrían considerarse una especie extinta.

-Disculpe, señor Thioryn.-Dijo Lisa.-Pero déjeme informarle que los dragones no existen, de lo contrario ya habrían pruebas que su existencia hace mucho.

-Pues ahí tienen una.

Vehestro señaló a la cordillera y las nubes comenzaron a retumbar en truenos, a lo lejos, en la montaña, una armada de Dragones, de gruesa armadura azul oscurecido, de largas espadas y escudos, alzando sus alas gritaban ansiosos por incrustar las espadas sobre Royal Woods, entonces el viento sopló, pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, una niebla espesa se formó.

De entre el considerable pelotón de Dragones, 4 figuras se posaron delante del resto de los Dragones. Usaban armaduras más ligeras en comparación al resto, con excepción de uno, que era una enorme armadura gruesa con un mazo, de piel oscura, armadura gris y con marcas de cortes y perforaciones en todo su cuerpo, como si hubieran salido de una cámara de torturas, además compartían en común el hecho de que los 4 usaban Yelmos que parecían rostros de los Dragones que se ven en la fantasía a diferencia del aspecto más humanoide que ellos y los demás Dragones tenían, no se les veían los rostros.

El primero era de aspecto más estándar de acuerdo a la armadura del resto de los Soldados Dragones, pero además sus alas de dragón estaban reforzadas por una armadura y cuchillas para cortar con ellas, además de que a pesar de ser gris oscura, estaba también decorada con bordados dorados. Con un escudo que tenía decorada un rostro que expresaba agonía, y una enorme espada azul que brillaba al compás del hielo de invierno también con bordes dorados

La segunda claramente era una mujer, con una armadura ligera, con guanteletes que cubrían hasta sus hombros, su pecho era de manga corta pero era una dura coraza gris oscuro, usaba unas largas botas de acero de metal con tacón corto acompañada de una falda gruesa de cota de malla, llevando también una espada cuya empuñadura parecía la boca de un dragón de donde emergía el filo de la misma.

El tercero era enorme y robusto, una completa armadura que resaltaba su rocosa complexión, en este caso ninguna parte de su cuerpo era visible, lo único que tenía como capa exterior era metal protegiendo su cuerpo, excepto sus enormes alas.

El cuarto y último era delgado, su yelmo no cubría la mandíbula inferior, que era cubierta por una bufanda azul oscuro que se dejaba volar por el viento helado, su armadura era más ligera que le daba más el aspecto de un ninja, era el único de los 4 que no poseía alas, pero su cola era más larga en comparación al resto, cargando 2 cuchillas en sus manos con garras afiladas.

 _ **(Soundtrack: Protect the Espers!) (Final Fantasy VI OST)**_

los gritos de guerra se multiplicaron cuando, Los habitantes de Royal Woods eran testigos de como, desde toda la cordillera que rodeaba la ciudad, asustados, Como enormes Legiones de guerreros dragones aparecían en todos lados.

La ventisca se intensifico.

Las bocas de los Dragones, Fuego Y Hielo flamearon.

La batalla se avecinaba desde los vientos invernales del sur que anunciaban su llegada

-¿Quienes son?-Quiso saber Lori, bastante asustada, además de que al ver que venían armados, eso no daba una buena señal.

-Dragones.-Dijo Vehestro.-Miles de ellos, y han venido a matarlos a todos en esta ciudad por lo que parece. Su piel es impenetrable, no existe arma mortal o divina que pueda penetrarla, excepto el mithril rojo. Un metal muy raro de color rojo creado por los Gnomos hace más de 1100 años. Es la única cosa que puede dañar a un dragón.

-¿Pues donde lo conseguimos?-Pidió saber Lynn, pues comos e veían los guerreros desde la cordillera, sería una masacre.

Vehestro se acarició nuevamente su barba.

-Que una ciudad entera fuera traída a fábula a través de un portal, solo hay una explicación razonable: Debe haber Depósitos Ricos en Mithril Rojo bajo el pedazo que trajo a toda esta ciudad, si me lo preguntan, creo que deberían sacar artefactos mineros y extraer el mineral lo más pronto posible, así como tantos como sea posible.

-Pero como quieres que lo hagamos justo cuando un Ejercito interminable está a punto de acabar con la ciudad.-Pregunto Lori.

Vehestro Sonrió con confianza.

-Déjenmelo a mi.-Dijo.-Solo intenten mantenerlos ocupados.

Vehestro pidió que Lo llevaran al centro de la ciudad, aunque Vanzila ahora era una carroza, había un caballo cerca al que Lana no tardó en capturar y lo ató a Vanzila, Vehestro Fue en compañía de Lori, Lana y Rita, al centro de la ciudad.

-¡Arre, caballo!-Exclamó Lana acelerando el paso con el caballo llevando a Vanzila.

-El centro de la ciudad está a unas calles, ¡A la derecha!

La gente estaba asustada, todas miraban alrededor de la ciudad como los Dragones estaban mirando fijamente a la ciudad, Las madres abrazaban a sus bebés, los hombres a sus mujeres, Y las fuerzas policiales y de seguridad en la ciudad, ahora vestidos como auténticos caballeros tenían que calmar a las personas y evitar que cundiera el pánico, no era nada fácil, ¡Un colosal ejército de Dragones rodeaba la ciudad!.

Y la sangre de todos se heló igual que el clima que caía sobre la ciudad cuando los 4 "generales" Dragones apuntaron a la ciudad con sus espadas con un bestial Grito que indicaba que las tropas atacaran la ciudad.

Unos alzaron sus alas y con sus espadas al aire, listos para derramar sangre humana en sus filos.

Otros, como los clásicos guerreros medievales, bajaron a pie de las montañas.

Gritos de guerreros retumbaron en todo el valle, la gente entró en pánico, algunos "soldados" Humanos también, pues casi ninguno en su vida había manejado una espada, y menos un arco o ballesta.

Los Louds no fueron la excepción, hasta Las mayores estaban muertas de miedo, tanto Lincoln como varias de sus hermanas habían visto películas de guerras medievales donde los ejércitos asaltaban ciudades y fortalezas enemigas, o se enfrentaban directamente al ejército enemigo en un campo de batalla, pero siendo esta vez un ejército real, yendo contra ellos, y además dragones, era realmente aterrador, por primera vez, junto con toda la ciudad, experimentaban el miedo a morir a manos de guerreros imponentes.

-A...Ahí Vienen.-Dijo Lana aterrada cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad, frente al ayuntamiento.

-¿Que planea?-Quiso saber Lori, un poco desesperada.-Ojalá sea algo para evitar que esos "Guerreros" nos maten a todos.

-No me apresures.-Se quejó Vehestro.-A _Verruga_ No le gusta que le apresuren.

-Ese anciano tiene la costumbre de hablarle la verruga que tiene en su cabeza.-Dijo la Gótica, asustando a su madre y Hermanas.

 ** _Una amante de la Ficción Gótica y de la oscuridad, puede aparecer y desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para aparecer en otro lugar a placer, aunque tiene la costumbre de asustar a la gente ya sea por accidente o a propósito._**

 ** _LUCY_**

-Lucy.-Dijo Rita.-¿Que estás haciendo allí?

-Ante una inevitable muerte a manos de Seres fantásticos no tengo más que hacer que esperar nuestro final.

-No será el Fin de nadie, Cría.-Aclaró Vehestro.-¡Ahora verán como me deshago del ejército en un santiamén! ¡que agradezcan ellos que no voy a matarlos!

-¿Que?

En la parte central de la plaza central de Royal Woods, Vehestro alzó sus manos, entonces, poco a poco, comenzó a levitar y a elevarse, una enorme ventisca helada lo rodeó.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un destelló a todos cegó.

Y los Dragones desaparecidos.

Los gritos de guerra cesaron.

El miedo comenzó a disiparse en el corazón de los hombres, pero aún prevalecía, algunos temían que podrían volver o que ya los habían matado a todos y que estaban en una ilusión "Post mortem"

Varias personas habían visto como un pequeño anciano vestido de Cyan había hecho al que hizo que, como por arte de magia, deshacerse de la horda de Dragones que iba a atacar la ciudad.

-Listo.-Dijo Vehestro, acariciando su Verruga.-Los transporté de vuelta de donde vinieron, pero ojo, Volverán.

-¿Entonces que sugieres que hagamos?-Dijo uno de los testigos.

-Pues yo que ustedes, Comenzaría a minar debajo de mis pies y tener clases de espada, arco y Flecha.

Entonces Vehestro se acercó a las 4 Louds.

-Las veré en su casa, hay algo importante que deben saber toda su familia.-Susurró.

* * *

 _Una vez fue una madre amorosa_

 _dedicada a sus 2 hijos_

 _Amaba a su esposo por todas las cosas._

 _La esposa de **Rangus,** El Rey Dragón,_

 _Muerto a manos de la maga de Hielo_

 _Ella Huyó desesperada por el dolor y la impotencia de no haber hecho nada por evitarlo, los Humanos son los asesinos de su amado, y los Dragones, para ella, unos incompetentes y débiles que no merecen ni tener nombre._

 _El inicio de su Locura inició en los fosos en donde Rangus enviaba a los traidores y los sometía a torturas de todo tipo._

 _No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella, producto de las sodomías que sufrió a manos de las pocas mujeres que fueron encerradas allí, al caer por error en medio de su desesperación, desarrollara un Odio a su propio género, y un encanto y admiración por el Dolor, la tortura y el Sadismo._

* * *

-M...Mi Señora.-Dijo Rynok Con temor en la capital frente al gélido trono donde su reina estaba sentada, para nada contenta.-N...No esperábamos que también pudieran usar magia, fue algo que no prevenimos y...

Un fuerte pulso producto del Fuerte puñetazo que mandó al general Dragón contra la pared acabando con grietas estas, fue la causa de que no pudiera terminar su explicación, los otros 3 generales rezaban porque Marryah no les hiciera lo mismo, para la suerte de Rynok, sobrevivió casi ileso al golpe colosal que hubiera matado a un humano común.

-¡ESTÚ **P** IDOS!-Gritaba la reina.-¡IDIOTAS, ESTÚPIDOS! ¡E-S-T-U-P-I-D-O-S! ¡ESTÚPIDOS! ¡LES DÍ AL MÁS GRANDE DE MIS EJÉRCITOS Y SON DERROTADOS POR UN SIMPLE TRUCO BARATO DE MAGIA! ¡Agradezcan que por ser mis generales nos les vaya a arrancar la Lengua delante del pueblo usando mi propia mano! ¡LITERALMENTE!

La reina en cuestión vestía una capa larga que por atrás solo salía su larga cola de dragón, un cuerpo delgado y alto, botas con tacón metálicos reforzadas con grebas, falda larga y una coraza o pecho que cubría su parte media como armadura y una capa, sumado a que, al igual que sus 4 generales, tenía un Yelmo que parecía el rostro de un dragón, dejando ver sus 2 literalmente flamantes, iracundos y desquiciados ojos, el de la izquierda era azul y el de la derecha era rojo, saliendo fuego de ambos según su respectivo color, también usaba guanteletes que cubrían sus manos y brazos casi en su totalidad, los dedos estaban reforzados con garras y también compartía con sus generales el hecho de que ella también tenía toda la piel llena de cortes, cicatrices y perforaciones, se podría decir que practicaba el Masoquismo en si misma.

-Mi señora.-Dijo esta vez Ragnarok.-Prometemos que no volverá a pasar.

-Concuerdo.-Dijo Artemisa.-Si nos lo permite, organizaremos otro ataque, llevaremos a nuestros magos para evitar ese inconveniente, por favor, permitamos demostrarle que no por nada somos sus mejores y más sanguinarios guerreros.

-¡AAURRGGHH! Bien.-dijo furiosa.-Pero quiero hechos, no palabras, o no dudaré en arrancarles sus partes, una por una.

-Lo que la reina desee.-dijeron los 4 y se retiraron pasando las puertas del castillo.

* * *

-Los Dragones volverán.-Dijo Vehestro delante de la familia Loud.-Y usted, Leni Loud, tienen que aprender a enfrentarseles junto a su familia...y la ciudad entera.

-Wow, wow, wow, oiga.-Dijo Lori.-No somos guerreros, solo somos nosotros.

-Además eran miles esos.-Dijo Lola.

-¿En serio quiere que nos enfrentemos a ellos?

-Mmmhhh, Mhhh.-Murmuró nuevamente Vehestro, y sacó un metal raro de su bolsillo, era de color rojo.-¿Ven esto? Esto es lo que se llama Mithril Rojo, es un metal que en su estado natural, como un imán, se atrae a otro metal de su tipo de mayor volumen..-Dijo soltando la roca al suelo, la cual comenzó a moverse hasta ir en medio de la calle.-Creo que la razón del por que toda una ciudad entera fue transportada a este mundo es porque debajo de esta deben haber enormes depósitos de mithril Rojo.

-¿Y se puede saber por que quiere que lo busquemos?-Preguntó Lynn padre, a lo cual Vehestro sacó un brazo de un dragón amputado, cosa que les dio repulsión a los Louds.

-La piel de dragón no puede ser penetrada por nada, observen.-Dijo tomando un cuchillo común, al intentar apuñalar el brazo, no hubo efecto, siguió intentándolo hasta que se rompió.-Ahora miren lo que pasa cuando uso un cuchillo similar, pero forjado de Mithril Rojo.

El anciano sacó un cuchillo similar, pero este era de metal color rojo y apuñaló el brazo de dragón, esta vez, el cuchillo lo atravesó con su filo. Sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Ese metal es la única cosa que puede atravesar la piel de dragón.-Aclaró.-Y siguiendo a la piedra, recomiendo que comiencen a sacar los picos y taladros para comenzar la extracción.-Dijo Vehestro para luego dirigirse a un cofre que estaba a un lado de la casa y que la familia no había notado.-Pero primero.

Dijo abriendo el cofre, del cual salió un ave de color negro y amenazante junto con otras 7 más del mismo tipo, yendo contra los Louds.

-Aprenderán como se combate!

 _Un combate se había dado por iniciado, por ahora no lo sabía, pero estos serían la clave para poder hacerle frente al enemigo..._

* * *

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 _FINAL FANTASY LOUD_

* * *

Así termina otro capítulo, estoy muy emocionado con esta historia, ahora que el anciano de Vehestro ha frustrado los intentos de los dragones por atacar en masa la ciudad de Royal Woods, les enseñará a Los Louds y quizás también a otros más los combates, para ser precisos, los combates tipo RPG de Final Fantasy, así como el hecho de que comenzarán a emprender un viaje alrededor de todo este nuevo mundo, plagado de peligrosos monstruos fantásticos, enemigos que al parecer su único propósito será verlos muertos y tal vez de nuevas personas que podrían ser de ayuda.

Aún se aceptan OCs si desean que los agregue después, solo tienen que decírmelo en Reviews o en PM para que después aparezcan en la historia que se va a dar a cabo.

Hasta entonces.

ESO ES TODO AMIGOS.


	3. Prologo III

**FINAL FANTASY LOUD**

* * *

 _La guerra civil Dragón hizo que los dragones se esparcieran por Toda fábula, con la muerte del Rey, las razas de Dragones formaron sus propias naciones en los 5 continentes._

 _Rangus había muerto._

 _Marryah desaparecida_

 _de los hijos, nada se supo_

 _Cuando Marryah volvió, se encargó de mover sus ejércitos a las naciones cercanas_

 _y formó su imperio_

 _5 naciones de Dragones se perdieron_

 _La reina había hecho una clara demostración de lo que era_ _capaz al sembrar la muerte._

 _Fue entonces cuando Marryah y su ejército de guerreros psicópatas tomaron control del reino._

 _Y la nueva reina dio muerte a **Bahamut,** Clavando una de sus 2 espadas en el corazón, y la otra en el cuello._

 _Y con su cráneo, construyó su máscara de dragón._

* * *

 ** _(Soundtrack: Battle Theme) (Final Fantasy VI)_**

Entonces, todos aparecieron en un plano como de una vista a un escenario pero teniendo a su casa de fondo, en el lado izquierdo estaban los Louds y Vhestro en 2 grupos de 5, el primero eran Lincoln, Lori, Lynn, Lisa y Lola, el otro era Leni, Luna, Luan, Lana y Lucy; en el otro Lado la bandada de aves que parecían cuervos. Mientras Vehestro estaba en el fondo como espectador

-Pero que significa esto.-Dijo Lisa por todos, pues no sabía que estaba pasando.

-Les haré una pregunta.-Dijo el anciano enano de voz chillona.-¿Alguien ha jugado un RPG o juego de rol antes?

Los Louds ya se preguntaban como es que un anciano que vivía en un mundo medieval conocía ese topo de juegos, pero aún así, Lincoln, Lucy, las gemelas, Lisa y hasta Lynn levantaron la mano. Entonces Vehestro se puso en medio del escenario de combate entre los Louds y las bestias.

-Bueno, esto es un combate, cada vez que tropiecen con un enemigo entraran en uno, ustedes tienen visibles un contador de vida en números.-Dijo Vehestro mientras en la parte inferior del escenario se mostraba un panel que mostraba el nombre de los 5 combatientes de ambos grupos, todos con un total de 300.-Esos son sus puntos de salud, o PS, además ¿ven esa Linea?-Dijo señalando, siguiendo a los PS a un costado de estos, en cada uno mostraba una especie de "Barra" que poco a poco, se estaba llenando, Los Louds asintieron ante la pregunta del anciano.-Bien, esa indica cuando pueden atacar, cuando esa barra se llene por completo, podéis atacar.

Entonces la barra de Lincoln, Lori, Lisa y Lola fueron las primeras en llenarse. Apareciendo en todas las opciones de **Atacar, Objetos, Tácticas y Defensa,** además de que cada uno tenía una opción exclusiva que aparecía debajo de la opción de atacar.

Por ejemplo, Lincoln y Lori tenían la Opción de **Esgrima,** Luna, **Lanzar,** Luan, **Robar,** Lynn, **Golpe,** Lucy, **Negro,** Lana, **Utensilio,** Lola, **Blanco,** y Lisa, al igual que la gemela mayor, Utensilio.

Leni por su parte,no poseía una opción bajo la de ataque, en vez de estar debajo de esta, estaba más abajo, encima de la opción de objetos que todos disponían, esta opción decía **Magia.**

-Oigan, ¿por que mi habilidad está sobre mi opción de objetos?-Preguntó Leni confundida, Vehestro sonrió.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas tu misma?

Entonces una de las aves atacó a Lynn, después otra hizo lo mismo contra Lola y otra contra Lincoln, quitándonos una pequeña porción de vida, los 3 sintieron el ataque.

-¡Au!-Gritó Lola.-¡estúpidas aves, me las pagarán!-Dijo y presionó Atacar, y le dio a una con su sombrilla cuando su barra se llenó.

Entonces cuando la barra se llenó en cada uno, aprovecharon de atacar. Luna dio un golpe a una de las aves negras con su hacha, Lynn atacó con su Kanabo contra otra de las aves, logrando eliminar a una.

-¡Eso es!-Felicitó Vehestro.-La clave de los combates consisten en la ofensiva, pero vuestra estrategia no debe ser solo atacar, es probable que encuentren enemigos que no pueden ser derrotados con los ataques normales, es decir la opción de Atacar o la habilidad que tienen debajo de esa opción.-Aclaró el vejete.

La siguiente en atacar fue Lisa, quien atacó a la misma ave que atacó Lola primero con un cuchillo rústico, logrando eliminarla.

Después Lori también atacó a otra de las aves, esta vio que tenía guardada una _enorme espada de doble mango_ (que debía usarse con ambas manos), parecía una especie de daga o cuchillo de gran tamaño, con la cual dio un fuerte golpe contra otra de las aves, causando un poco más de daño que lo hicieron Lola y Luna juntas, aunque no llegó a eliminarla esta.

Y luego, sintió el peso de la espada en sus manos mandándola al suelo.

-¿¡Literalmente tengo que pelear con una espada que pesa una tonelada!?-Quiso saber la rubia mayor mientras trataba con esfuerzo levantarse con la pesada espada en sus manos.-Si apenas puedo levantarla.

-Ya te acostumbrarás, Chica.-Apuntó Vehestro, pero para Lori eso no era muy alentador.

Lincoln en vez de usar su ataque normal, fue a su opción: Esgrima.

Entonces al seleccionarla, apareció una especie de "Ruleta" teniendo un total de 9 opciones, iban desde un cuchillo rústico, una espada bastarda, otra larga, una katana, una guadaña, una Lanza, una flecha, un gran cuchillo del tamaño de una espada común y finalmente una espada mandoble Entonces apareció una aguja que giró rápidamente en círculo sobre la ruleta.

-Si alguna vez has jugado a las canicas con tus amigo o sabes como funciona una ruleta, supongo que sabes lo que tienes que hacer, muchacho.-Declaró Vehestro a Lincoln.

-Si.-Dijo el peliblanco.-Eso creo.

Entonces sacó una espada corta.

-Bien, chico!-Felicitó Vehestro.-Ahora apunta a una de las espadas y realizarás tu propio movimiento especial, mientras más afilada sea la espada seleccionada, más daño infligirás.

Lincoln entendió y apuntó, la ruleta se detuvo con la aguja apuntando a la guadaña.

Entonces, como si fuera por instinto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lincoln dio un fuerte corte en medio de un destello contra otra de las aves, matándola al instante.

Entonces llegó el turno de las aves.

 **(Plumas)**

La que quedaba arrojó sus plumas como si fueran afilados perdigones contra Lincoln, Lori y Lisa, el mismo ataque la otra hizo al principio, restandoles unos cuantos puntos de vida.

-Auch!-se quejó Lori.-¡Para ser solo un montón de aves pequeñas, eso realmente dolió!

-Estamos de acuerdo en algo.-Dijo Lisa apuntando a su opción: Utensilio.

Entonces se mostró que tenía 3 herramientas disponibles en su inventario: Una especie de Ventilador conectado al motor de un vehículo, una ballesta automática y un arpón electrificado.

Lisa eligió la segunda.

 **(Auto Ballesta)**

Lisa disparó contra el objetivo, logrando eliminar a la ave finalmente.

 _Ganaron la batalla._

* * *

 _(Fin del Soundtrack)_

-¡Muy bien!-Felicitó el Anciano.-No lo han hecho mal para una primera vez como guerreros novatos.

-Literalmente sigo sin poder creer que esto esté pasando.-Dijo Lori.-Estamos de nuevo en la edad media sumado a que un enorme ejército que parecía infinito intentó atacar la ciudad.

-Y Yo soy un viejo mago ermitaño que quedó calvo hace 20 años, con una barba y de estatura enana con una voz chillona, ¡así son las cosas!, Nye he he he.-Río Vehestro a modo de broma, a Luan le hizo gracia el chiste, dando una pequeña risa.

-Vaya, eso fue genial.-Dijo Lynn con emoción.

-Es cierto.-Dijo Lana, quien acababa de terminar también su combate con el resto de las chicas.-Es una pena por esas aves, me gustaron.

-Chicos, eso estuvo de Locos.-Dijo Luna, también emocionada por el combate.-Les dí en la cara a esas aves con mi hacha, voy a pedir algo para afilarla.

-Si!-Dijo Lana completamente emocionada.-con todas mis herramientas sin duda son capaz de vérmelas con esos Dragones Cuando salgamos.

-¡De ninguna manera!-Alzó Rita la voz.-Ustedes no irán afuera de la ciudad, ¡Quien sabe lo que hay allá afuera.

-Peo Mamá.-Protestó Luna.-¿Que no nos vieron como peleamos? Somos realmente capaces de enfrentarnos a lo que sea.

-En realidad, concuerdo con vuestros padres.-Dijo Vehestro.-No saben a lo que se enfrentan aún, además, que hayan ganado un combate no significa que hayan ganado la batalla, aún les queda un largo camino que recorrer, todos.-Aclaró el anciano enano.-Incluso ustedes, si realmente quieren proteger a sus hijas e hijo.

-Espere, ¿Como dijo?-Preguntó Lynn padre al oír las palabras de Vehestro.

-¡Y luego dicen que yo siendo anciano es el está quedándose sordo! ¡Por supuesto que ustedes tendrán que luchar también! A menos que deseen no hacer nada y esperar a que los Dragones vuelvan y los maten a todos en esta ciudad, ¿o si?

Los padres Se quedaron mudos, obviamente no querían acabar asesinados a manos de aquellos fieros guerreros Dragones que parecían salidos de una película épica o de un cuento de acción Fantástica. Pero tampoco querían que sus hijos arriesgaran sus vidas.

-Mañana les enseñaré a ustedes también, lo van a necesitar, pero por ahora, vayan a descansar.-Dijo el Anciano para luego irse sobre una especie de "Avestruz" Amarilla y con un ancho pico, Lana se quedó encantada por esa ave en la que se estaba retirando Vehestro.-Vuelvo mañana. Por cierto, este es un **Chocobo.**

Mientras tanto, La familia echó una mirada a los cambios que sufrió su casa, la televisión, los computadores, la Luz, los teléfonos y hasta la radio, desaparecieron, en vez de Luces eléctricas, habían velas, la casa en vez de ser de madera totalmente, era en mayoría de adoquines y piedra pulida, piso de madera, sumado a que se podía detallar una chimenea mucho más llamativa, y escaleras de piedra.

Básicamente hablando, la casa también había retrocedido en el tiempo.

-Vaya.-Comentó Lincoln.-Parece que también nuestra casa Cambió.

Entonces la pequeña genio de la familia puso una expresión de Horror, para luego ir corriendo a su habitación y la de Lily, Sus Proyectos, sus experimentos, Su trabajo...

-¡NOOOOOO!-Se oyó desde arriba un grito proveniente de Lisa.-Todo en lo que he estado trabajando desapareció en el drenaje, AAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA.-Gritó impotente para estrellar su cara sobre su cama.

El resto de la familia subió para ver a Lisa, no les costó mucho para saber el por qué de su estado, sus experimentos y planos fueron reemplazados por un montón de Libros grandes y gruesos.

Aunque el gemido de frustración de Lisa terminó para poder ver aquellos libros, pues al notarlos, no pudo evitar verlos por curiosidad, al abrirlos, no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio.

-Todos mis planos y teorías están grabados en estos Libros.-Dijo luego de verlos la mayoría de sus paginas.-Por un momento creí que me daría un infarto.

El cuarto de Lisa y Lily era entre una clásica habitación para un niño y una pequeña biblioteca... en las edades Media-Moderna, los libros del lado de Lisa eran casi todos grandes y gruesos mientras que el lado de Lily era más simple de acuerdo a la edad de la bebé.

Lincoln también fue a ver su habitación, en sí, era más grande, del tamaño de una normal, aunque adecuada a la época, sus cómics ahora eran cuentos, Ace Savvy, ahora en vez de ser un super héroe, era un caballero legendario, casi similar al rey Arturo o Eragon, pero sin ser un monarca o un granjero. El mechones blancos se quedó sorprendido cuando comenzó a leerlos.

Las demás también fueron a ver los cambios que sufrieron sus cosas al llegar a este nuevo mundo medieval, por ejemplo, El Sr Cocos de Luan ahora vestía como un bufón, La guitarra eléctrica de Luna se hizo acústica, ahora tenía 2.

Lori ahora en vez de tener un palo de golf, era de Cricket, Los vestidos de Leni y su ropa ahora eran más acorde a la época, y también había una que otra armadura, lo mismo con Lynn, pero en su caso eran más en cuanto a cantidad de armaduras, Lucy, tenía ahora un auténtico libro de alquimia, igual que Lisa, así como una daga para ceremonias.

Las gemelas tenían un cuarto mucho más grande, que era entre los aposentos de una princesa y una Herrería, Lola tenía bellos vestidos de princesa aunque estaba reforzados con armadura, aunque no le dio mucha importancia al estar maravillada por el lado de su habitación, se sentía como una verdadera princesa de un cuento.

Lana por su parte, tenía un horno para fundir armas, además de que tenía mayormente allí las jaulas o camas de sus mascotas de sangre fría y una que otra espada, cuchillo, hacha y martillo, etcétera. Aunque los padres no tardaron en llevarse las armas al sótano que, independiente de que ya no estaban las lavadoras y el suministro eléctrico, no había cambiado.

Toda la casa Loud, en cierto modo, se había adecuado a la época del mundo en el que Royal Woods había acabado.

TOC TOC TOC.

Entonces Fue La mayor quien fue a recibir a quien tocaba, no le costó mucho bajar por su vestido que se cortaba en frente para que pudiera correr, el problema era caminar en escaleras con la armadura que llevaba debajo del vestido, pero al final logró llegar a la puerta y a quien recibió fue nada más ni nada menos que Bobby, el ahora vestía con una armadura que cubría la parte interior de su pecho que mantenía su físico normal a la vista, encima una especie de gabardina o abrigo ligero del mismo verde que la camisa abotonada que solía usar, tenía pantalones con las rodillas reforzadas con una armadura y botas de invierno, como las de los nórdicos. Además de unos puños de acero sobre sus manos.

Sobra decir que ambos, al verse en sus respectivas indumentarias al otro, quedaron anonadados.

-¿Lori?-Dijo Bobby sorprendido.-¿En serio eres tu? Wow, te ves bellisima, bebé.

-Lo mismo digo, Osito.-Dijo Lori, también emocionada.-Que guapo!

-Ay, Hermano.-Se quejó Ronnie Anne quien venía detrás de el, ella vestía con una falda corta marrón, con las mismas botas que su hermano, usaba una camisa del mismo color que la sudadera que solía usar en la tierra, además de que también usaba unos guanteletes de acero.

-Literalmente se ven realmente cool.-Dijo La mayor en cuanto Lincoln también bajaba a ver.

Lincoln miró hacia atrás y vio a Clyde, el cual también vestía acorde a la época, solo que a diferencia de la mayoría, no usaba armadura.

-¿Clyde?

-Hola Lincoln.-Saludo emocionado.-No pensé que podría encontrarlos aquí, primero la ciudad entera se eleva por los aires y al despertar estoy en la edad media donde aparece un enorme ejército rodeándonos y luego veo a algunas de tus hermanas y a la señora Loud con un enano que como por arte de magia nos libra de esos soldados!

-Espera Clyde.-Dijo Lincoln intentando de que su amigo se relajara un poco por todo lo acontecido.-Respira hondo y ve con cuidado.-Pidió tratando de relajarlo.

-Uf, Uf, Uf, Phew.-Suspiró el chico con lentes.-muchas gracias amigo, lo necesitaba, por cierto, te ves muy bien, también lo están Ronnie Anne, Bobby y Lo...¡¿LORIIIIIIIIIIIII?!

Al ver a la rubia, vestida de esa forma, sobra decir que sangró, pero esta vez para crear un enorme charco para luego sus piernas inadvertidamente comiencen a correr estrellándose contra el árbol de la casa Loud.

-¡Clyde, Cielos!-Dijo El Albino mientras iba a socorrer a su amigo.

-Patético, vimos a algunas de tus hermanas con lo que parecía ser un enano cuando esos soldados vinieron a atacarnos ¿acaso saben quien es?-Quiso saber la Latina. Además Bobby también quería saberlo.

-Mejor pase, les explicaremos lo que al menos sabemos.-Dijo Lori.-Y Lincoln, mejor ocúpate de Clyde.

-Seguro.-Asintió el Albino tomando a su amigo desmayado por su espalda y cargándolo.-Si vuelve a tratar de tener un colapso, le daré una bofetada para que se calme, creo que a el también le gustaría oír la historia.

-Y que lo digas, hermano.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

 _Otro capítulo de FINAL FANTASY LOUD A LA MESA, aún sigo entusiasmado por esta historia, ya vimos al menos un combate donde Vehestro les enseñó los movimientos básicos a los hermanos Louds, pero el propio Vehestro, así como los padres y los amigos de los Hermanos, participarán en combates también, con sus habilidades por supuesto. Bueno, En clases Pudieron ver que cada uno es un tipo de guerrero: Caballero, Inventor, Ladrón, Mago negro, Mago blanco, Etc._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente veremos a los amigos de los Louds así como los padres también siendo adiestrados en los combates, sin olvidar que veremos a cierta hermana Usar la Magia, elemento indispensable en Final Fantasy, y si, veremos la reacción de cada uno de sus hermanos ante ella, también lo que los dragones estarán tramando esta vez, el viaje apenas comienza, pues juegos como Final Fantasy tienen historias largas._

 _Nos veremos en Blanco y Negro._

 _ESO ES TODO AMIGOS_


End file.
